Perdición
by alberto-M
Summary: Una misión creada para hacer más fuerte la aldea. ¿Quién imaginaria que se convertiría en una pesadilla? Fic-Regalo para Juls Noom por haber realizado el post numero 20 mil del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.


**Bueno, aquí tienes mi dark fic (o al menos lo que mejor he podido hacer, es mi primera vez), mi regalo para Juls Noom, espero te guste ^^ Pronto descubriréis en qué momento de la cronología ninja está realizado este fic ^^ **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto. Únicamente el protagonista es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Oscuridad... Una oscuridad total recubre el lugar en el que estoy, únicamente veo unos árboles ensangrentados a mi alrededor. Trago saliva mientras veo que los cadáveres recientes de mis compañeros están chorreando sangre de diferentes y grotescas maneras, como atravesados por ramas o decapitados. Veo que algo blanco, con forma humana y lleno de sangre, está alejándose de la batalla. Y algo negro con forma humana definida pero sin rasgos faciales aparece después y anda hacia mi para matarme. Lo sé por la sed de sangre que emana ese ser.

- Pronto, muy pronto -dice la voz de ese ser negro en cuanto está cara a cara conmigo, me coge del mentón- me comeré tu alma -grito con todas mis fuerzas al ver que su cara es una calavera sangrienta mirándome con ojos demoniacos.

El susto fue tan grande que me levanté de la cama sudando de miedo, miro a todos lados. Estoy en mi casa, con mi mujer y mi hija, ellas dos mirándome con tristeza de verme así, seguramente.

- ¿Cariño, otra vez esa pesadilla? -me pregunta mi mujer.

- Sí, siempre se repite -digo levantándome de la cama. Desde hace una semana sueño lo mismo todas las noches, esa pesadilla. Intento olvidar eso desayunando. Miro el cielo de mi aldea, Kirigakure no Sato. O como nos gusta que la llamen, Chigiri no sato. Veo que está lleno de niebla como siempre, pero algo en mi interior me dice que es más extraño.

- "Corres un grave peligro..." -dice una voz a mis espaldas siseando las palabras, me giro y no veo a nadie.

- ¿Quien anda ahí? -pregunto sosteniendo un kunai que tenía escondido.

- "Tu vida..." -dice la voz que suena como un eco- "Tu vida se acabará hoy..."

- ¿¡Qué quieres!? -grito sosteniendo con las fuerza el kunai.

- "Ese ser blanco existe" -dice la voz- "Tendrá el poder de la inmunidad a los ataques"

- ¡Cállate, no existe alguien así! -grito- ¡Todo es producto de mi imaginación! ¡Tú también lo eres! -grito esperando que alguien oiga. Mi mujer, mi hija... Alguien, porque estoy empezando a dudar de mi integridad psicológica.

- "Vive tu último día al completo" -sisea la voz- "Vívelo" -sonando cada vez más flojo hasta que deja de oírse la voz.

- Ha.. Ha parado -suspiro cogiéndome de la cabeza- Esa voz ha parado...

- ¿Qué ocurre papá? -me pregunta mi pequeña niña- ¿A quién le gritas?

- A alguien que vi merodeando por la casa, pero ya se ha ido -le digo a mi hija mintiéndole. No iba a creerme, es demasiado pequeña. Me termino el desayuno y me pongo un traje ANBU con una máscara blanca- Nos vemos luego -desaparezco en humo, apareciendo ante el Yondaime Mizukage Yagura. Varios ANBU más están presentes y en la misma posición de respeto que yo. Espero que la misión de Mizukage-sama me despeje la cabeza un buen rato.

- ¿Estáis todos? -nos pregunta Yagura mirando todo el lugar- Bien. Vuestra misión es seguir a la nueva Jinchūriki del Sanbi: Nohara Rin.

- La chica de Konoha -digo seriamente y recordando cómo la secuestramos, le sellamos el Sanbi y la soltamos tras poner un sello en sus memorias para que no nos reconozca- El plan de destruir Konoha desde dentro va bien.

- Exacto -dice Yagura- Necesito que vayáis a por ella, simulad un ataque relámpago. Quiero que se lleven rápidamente a Rin.

- Pero -oigo que dice uno de mis compañeros- ¿Está seguro de que el Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō Minato estará ahí?

- No os preocupéis, me he encargado de que Minato no intervenga, en su lugar estará el Héroe del Sharingan Hatake Kakashi -dice Yagura mirándome. Espera, juraría que le brillaron los ojos en rojo. Fue por un segundo. Bah, no será nada, serán las malditas imaginaciones mías- Podéis iros ahora.

- De acuerdo, Mizukage-sama -digo junto a mis compañeros, desaparecemos todos en humo para ir donde estará Rin. Suerte que uno de los nuestros tiene un jutsu para seguirles la pista. Al ver a Rin y a Kakashi empezamos el plan de atacarles. Tenemos mucha suerte porque Minato no está, tal y como nos dijo Mizukage-sama. Quizá todo salga bien y por fin me pueda librar de la maldita pesadilla. Durante varios minutos atacamos con diferentes jutsus, incluso Kakashi demostró un buen uso del Sharingan. Es interesante, sería muy bueno tener el famoso Sharingan en nuestro poder. Lo peor fue cuando Kakashi creó unos rayos en la mano y se lanzó a por mi, porque la estúpida de Rin se puso en medio del ataque, siendo atravesada en el corazón y chorreando sangre en los dos lados de la herida. ¡Será maldita! ¿Por qué diablos lo hizo la estúpida?

- Ka-Kakashi -dice Rin escupiendo sangre.

- Rin -dice Kakashi. Veo cómo Kakashi quita la mano del cuerpo de Rin, haciendo que el cuerpo caiga al suelo. Está unos segundos sin moverse.

- Bueno, es nuestra oportunidad, nos llevamos el cuerpo y al hijo de Sakumo a la aldea -le digo a un ninja cuando algo grita inundando el lugar.

- ¡Woooooooaaaaaaaah! -veo que lo que grita es un ser blanco, helándome la sangre. Oigo algo caer seguramente es Kakashi.

- No... No puede ser -digo asustado.

- ¿Refuerzos? -pregunta uno de mis compañeros, pero yo temblaba de miedo. Ese color blanco del ser, ese ojo rojo y brillante que tiene... Es la misma cosa de mis pesadillas, la misma de la que aquella voz en mi cabeza me avisó. Intenté decir que huyéramos dejando a la chica detrás pero me quedé sin habla... ¿Me habrían creído si les explicaba las razones? ¿Siquiera me harían caso? Veo a un compañero lanzar Shurikens y atravesar a ese ser. Limpiamente, como un fantasma.

- ¿Lo ha esquivado? -pregunto con un intento de estar serio, no puedo creer que un fantasma de verdad esté en frente nuestro, debe de ser un Genjutsu. Cualquier cosa menos creer eso. Entonces empieza la masacre, ante mis ojos veo cómo ese ser atraviesa a mis compañeros con ramas, mientras las armas le atraviesan limpiamente. Rápidamente y mientras ese ser se desquita con unos ANBU lanzo un jutsu de señal, avisando de nuestra posición. No quiero morir aqui, quiero que alguien venga ya.

- ¡Llevaos el cuerpo de la chica! -grita un ANBU, dos ninja van a por el cuerpo cuando veo cómo el ser se gira hacia ellos y, tras atravesar a los ninjas, empala en el pecho a uno de los que estaban más cerca de Rin lanzándole lejos, para después matar a golpes al segundo ANBU hasta destrozarle la cara. Con un ataque final forma enormes raíces que nos atrapa a todos y llena todo el lugar de sangre. Bueno, a casi todos nos atrapan esas cosas.

Creí que iba a morir. Por suerte no lo hice. Ese jutsu de ramas mató y atrapó a mis compañeros, y los descuartizó dejando salir sangre por todas partes, por suerte me hice el muerto ocultando mi chakra. Y por ahora había funcionado.

- Ya veo... Esto es el Infierno -oigo que dice el ser blanco, pero no lo era del todo. Pude ver el pelo negro y largo que, por lo que creo, la sustancia blanca lo tapaba, veo cómo el extraño acaricia el rostro Rin- No te preocupes... Haré un mundo donde vivas -el ser se aleja a paso lento y seguro, dejándome sólo con Kakashi y el cuerpo de Rin. ¿Edo Tensei? No, dijo de hacer un mundo donde Rin viva. ¿Acaso piensa conseguir el Rinnegan de las leyendas y usar el legendario Banbutsu Sōzō para traer a la chica? Sonrío. Mis compañeros murieron salvajemente por la misión, pero yo estoy vivo. He vencido al destino, ese ser no me ha matado. Oigo ruidos acercándose hacia donde yo estoy. ¿¡No me jodas, podría ir peor!?

- ¡¿Dios santo, qué ha pasado?! -grita el líder de los refuerzos apareciendo junto con su grupo, cuento cinco personas en total. Bien, estoy a salvo.

- Había... Había algo junto a Rin y a Kakashi -digo temblando- Él... Los mató a todos con ramas.

- ¿Un usuario del Mokuton? -pregunta el líder- Esto lo cuentas ahora en la aldea. Tú -mirando al ninja de su derecha- Coge a la niña, su cuerpo nos sirve -me ayuda a levantarme colocando el brazo detrás de su cabeza mientras el ninja va a por Rin- También arrebatadle el Sharingan a Kakashi, será una gran baza que usar en una próxima batalla- manda a otro ninja a por Kakashi. Pero seguía con el presentimiento de que algo estaba pasando, algo... Malo, muy malo. Un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal haciéndome temblar.

- ¿Lo... lo habéis notado? -pregunto mirando al líder.

- No hay nada, ese ser se fue, ¿no? -me pregunta el líder del escuadrón.

- Si, pero... -digo, un nuevo escalofrío se produce.

- "¿Viviste bien la vida, Seiyū?" -me pregunta la voz, no me importa saber cómo puede conocer mi nombre.

- Todavía... Todavía puedo vivirla -digo, seguramente ahora mis compañeros me miran raro- He evitado que me mate el ser blanco -la voz se ríe de una forma que me hiela la sangre.

- "Te olvidas de algo, Seiyū" -me dice la voz- "Esa cosa negra de tus sueños será quién te mate finalmente" -empiezo a ponerme pálido. Lo había olvidado por completo.

- ¿Puedes... Puedes protegerme de ese ser? -le pregunto a la voz.

- No puedo protegerte... De mí mismo -sentencia la voz, durante un segundo mi corazón deja de latir, entonces oye un ruido raro, como de clavar algo en la carne.

- ¿¡Jo-joder, qué es eso!? -grita uno de los ninjas, y volteo mi cabeza para ver. El ninja que fue a coger el cuerpo de Rin está sangrando, con un kunai en el cuello y sus manos intentando tapar la hemorragia, de la que no para de salir sangre, poco después el ninja muere ante nuestros ojos... Lo peor es ver al asesino... Rin, esa niña que usamos como Jinchūriki del Sanbi, de pie ante el cuerpo y con las manos llenas de sangre.

- Jejejejejejejejeje -empieza a reírse Rin, cuando nos mira veo que su sonrisa da auténtico pavor, como si estuviéramos frente a un psicópata en serie. Sus ojos brillaban de un odio que no puedo describir.

- ¿Fingió su muerte? -pregunta el líder.

- No... -digo sudando frío- Nadie puede fingir la muerte tras un ataque que atraviesa el corazón -trago saliva.

- Este cuerpo... Es interesante -dice Rin mirándose a las manos llenas de sangre, luego aprieta los puños- Me servirá por unos minutos.

- ¿S-Sanbi? -pregunta un ninja temeroso.

- Imposible -digo temblando- La chica murió en el acto, y el Sanbi también -Rin apoya el pie derecho en la cara del ninja que mató.

- Los humanos son tan frágiles -dice Rin, y no puedo creerme lo que ocurre después. El pie de Rin, al hacer un poco de fuerza seguramente, aplasta por completo la cabeza del ninja, haciendo que su cerebro se desborde, y un charco de sangre y masa encefálica se produzca. Vomito sin poder evitarlo, nunca había visto tanta violencia y frialdad en una persona. Ni siquiera cuando me tocó supervisar la prueba de acceso a Chunin donde participaba Zabuza.

- ¡Ma-matadla, matadla! -grita el líder, uno de los ninja va a por Rin armado con un Tantō, y la chica recibe un severo corte en el cuello haciéndole perder sangre como si fuera una cascada. Pero, para horror de todos, Rin sigue en pie.

- ¡No es suficiente! -grita Rin con una diabólica voz atravesando al ninja con su mano y sacando la columna vertebral mientras la sangre sale del agujero en el estómago. Cuando cae el cuerpo puedo ver cómo la garganta está totalmente curada, como si nunca hubiera sido herida.

- ¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu! -otro ninja ataca con un enorme dragón de agua a Rin, quién recibe el golpe pero sin retroceder nada. ¡Nada, un dragón de agua le da de lleno y no ocurre nada! Rápidamente Rin agarra de la cabeza al ninja que la atacó.

- Te enseñaré un Suiton muy bueno -dice Rin con una sonrisa sádica y de un tirón le arranca la cabeza al ninja. Su sangre sale disparada como una fuente del cuello decapitado del ninja. Rápidamente Rin coge los kunais de la bolsa del ninja muerto antes de que el cuerpo caiga y los lanza clavándolos en un tercer ninja, atravesando su pecho y su garganta. Pero no contenta con ello corre tirando la cabeza, coge al tercer ninja de la boca poniendo una mano en la mandíbula superior y la otra en la mandíbula inferior, y la abre, tanto que una mitad y la otra están desencajadas de su lugar. Me pongo pálido, muy pálido. Rin es un monstruo. No, tengo la impresión de que es peor, mucho peor.

- ¿Q-q-q-qué es e-e-e-esto? -oigo que tartamudea el último ninja, aparte del líder y de mi, que queda en pie. Rin tira el cuerpo del otro ninja al suelo, y mira al último ninja, sonriendo. Veo cómo el ninja empieza a gritar agarrándose la cabeza, seguidamente explota completamente bañando todo de sangre y órganos. Dios, menuda masacre más... asquerosa.

- No puede aguantar que un Dios le mire directamente a los ojos -dice Rin riendo- Patético -no aguantamos más, huimos tan rápido como podemos de ella dejando sellos explosivos en el lugar, explotando y dándonos tiempo para huir. No somos rivales siquiera para esa niña.

- ¿¡Joder, qué era ella!? -me grita el líder.

- ¡Y yo que coño sé, sea lo que sea es peor que el ser blanco! -digo, escondiéndonos bajo un árbol- Oculta el chakra -el líder y yo hacemos lo que acabo de decir. Respiramos agitadamente, el miedo invade mi cuerpo e imagino que lo mismo pasa con él. ¿Qué demonios es Rin?

- Joder, debemos volver ya a la aldea -dice el líder, noto que algo cae por mi cabeza, algo líquido. Lentamente toco mi cabeza y acerco mis dedos. Sangre. Mis dedos tocaron sangre. El líder y yo miramos arriba asustados. Nada.

- Rápido, vámonos de aquí ya antes de que nos descubra -digo mirando al líder... O mejor dicho, a Rin, quién está entre los dos- ¡¿Qué coj...?! -de un manotazo me tira al aire atravesando ramas hasta caer al suelo- ¡Joder! -grito, una de las ramas me atraviesa el costado, veo cómo el líder usa el Kirigakure no jutsu para ocultarse y huir.

- ¿En serio, niebla? -oigo como pregunta Rin en esa voz diabólica- Puedo sentir el miedo en los humanos -tras unos segundos escucho un ruido sordo, luego tres ruidos más. Como una visión de pesadilla, veo primero los brazos, luego las piernas y por último el torso del líder volar a mis pies. Cuando la niebla desaparece, veo a Rin sujetando la cabeza del líder todavía sangrante y con parte de la columna vertebral todavía colgando de su cabeza.

- P-por Kami... -digo temblando ante tal espantosa imagen. Intento irme arrastrándome pero el dolor no me lo permite.

- Sois un buen manjar, ninjas -me dice Rin tirando la cabeza del líder con tanta fuerza que la cabeza explota al chocar con un árbol, llenándolo de sangre. Luego veo cómo un aura oscura envuelve a Rin, y abro los ojos sorprendido. ¡Coño, debí haberme dado cuenta antes! El ser negro de mi sueño es ella. Joder, no debí haber aceptado esta misión.

- ¿Q... quién eres? -le pregunto a Rin, siento como mi vida empieza a acabarse conforme ella se acerca a mi.

- Mi nombre es el de un Dios que vive deseoso de la muerte de las personas -dice Rin- Entre la oscuridad del corazón, el sufrimiento ajeno, la maldad del ser humano... Yo destruiré este mundo cuando mis fieles decidan oportuno un sacrificio interesante y que dure más que este cuerpo al que estoy ocupando -veo a Rin atravesar mi pecho con su mano, haciéndome escupir sangre. ¡Su mano, una niña no... no podría tener tanta fuerza!

- ¿Q... q... quien... -pregunto de nuevo, escupo sangre y a veces mi visión se pone borrosa- eres?

- Mi nombre -dice Rin con una sonrisa macabra, una voz del mismísimo Infierno, unos ojos rojos y diabólicos, y con su piel deshaciéndose rápidamente- Es... Jashin -sonríe, ahora mismo parece un esqueleto con trozos de carne y piel en determinados sitios- En tres segundos me comeré tu alma -dice relamiéndose con su lengua todavía sin deshacer- Uno...

- *No... no imaginaba que esto pasaría en la misión* -pienso.

- Dos -dice el ser llamado Jashin, siento su mano agarrar mi corazón. Sólo tengo tiempo para pensar tres palabras.

- *Familia... Os quiero*


End file.
